


Perfectly Partnered

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-17
Updated: 2007-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auror training brings Harry a bit more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Partnered

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Character death mentioned (not Harry or Severus), semi-public sex.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
> **A/N:** Written for Carawen as part of the 2007 Snarry Holidays fest. Thanks, as always, to my beta reader, Sevfan!

~

Perfectly Partnered

~

_The attack, when it came, was sudden. In one moment all was well and yet in the next, the air was filled with fire and smoke._

_The inhabitants of the little cottage hadn’t had much of a chance, the onlookers muttered sadly. The fire had come from nowhere, a freak accident, or perhaps magic, although most laughed that notion off as fanciful. Some of the old-timers remembered odd things happening decades ago, though, when the dour old man and his handsome wife and taciturn son had lived at Spinner’s End, and they didn’t laugh._

_No one could have survived that conflagration, the neighbours muttered. And perhaps it was for the best that that unlucky house was gone. Now maybe the street could live in peace._

~

The day of the funeral dawned cool and bright. It was always incredible to Harry that he could be performing so sad a duty on glorious days like this. Inspecting his face in the mirror, he scrubbed at his bloodshot eyes, shrugged at his bird’s nest of hair and brushed a speck of dust off his shoulder before leaving. This was going to be a tough one.

All the usual people were there; Kingsley, who everyone was saying was assured the position of Minister, McGonagall, her sombre face seeming to get sadder and older at each of these occasions, Ron and Hermione, who clung to each other at every opportunity despite the looks Molly kept shooting their way.

Harry had been dreading this funeral the most of all, not sure of what he could say about this person. He hated speaking in public, but it seemed that people couldn't get enough of hearing the ‘Boy Who Killed Voldemort and Saved the World as we Know It’ talk, so he bit his lip and stayed up late at night composing speeches, occasionally with Hermione’s help, in which he spoke about the deceased and how well he’d known them and how brave they were. 

Sometimes the speeches went well, and sometimes he broke down, his voice cracking over his prepared words, but he always showed up when asked, and people were generally appreciative. For this one, however, he hadn’t had to be asked. He’d known he would be attending this funeral and he’d decided to speak from the heart.

Standing on the hillside, the wind making his robes whip about his legs, he cast a Voice Amplification Spell, and said, “This was a good man. Many may not have thought so because of his past, because of his associations, because of what he was, but I do know that he sought to protect us all with his last breath. His death was a sacrificial act, and for that I will always remember and honour him.”

He stepped back, tightening his lips as they began pouring the dirt onto the coffin, burying him forever. People clustered around Harry afterwards.

This funeral was being held at Hogwarts, according to the deceased man’s wishes, and Harry was pleased to see that reconstruction in the castle was proceeding nicely. A large crowd had turned out for the ceremony, much to Harry’s surprise. _I guess more people liked him than he knew._

“Those were some nice things you said, Harry,” Molly said, clasping him on the shoulder. 

Arthur, next to her, nodded sombrely and caught Harry in a bear hug before letting him go. “That was beautiful, Harry. Well done,” he muttered before turning away.

Harry sighed, watching Molly and Arthur walk away, jumping as a raspy voice coming from somewhere near his elbow said, “Very touching, Potter. Shame no one likes werewolves.”

Harry closed his eyes. “That wasn’t his fault,” he said. “He was bitten as a child...”

“I’m aware of what happened,” Snape said. “Albus insisted on telling me when I almost died at his hands, or should I say fangs? Apparently he thought it would make me more sympathetic towards him. Anyway, none of that changes the fact that he was a dangerous man.”

“He died on behalf of all of us.”

Snape nodded. “Mm, yes, I suppose he did. But even so, that does not negate the fact that he was a dangerous creature. Perhaps he shall be remembered more fondly through the filter of time.”

Harry glared down at Snape, who was in a magical wheelchair. “With the Wolfsbane he wasn’t dangerous.”

Snape sneered. “He was dangerous even with Wolfsbane, but I suppose you’re correct in that at least he was less so. When he deigned to take it, that is.”

Harry clenched his fists. “Why you...” He paused as people walked by staring curiously at them, then sighed. This was not the appropriate time or place to have an argument with Snape about Remus. “Look, can we agree to disagree about this?”

Snape raised an eyebrow, then nodded. “It may be the first thing we have ever agreed on,” he said. After a long pause he murmured, “Very well.”

“Right. So, um, you look as though you’re feeling better.” And he really was, Harry realized. Of course, he’d looked horrible after Nagini had bitten him. Harry still had nightmares about that. “How is your rehabilitation going? Are you getting stronger?” 

Snape shrugged. “I appear to be progressing as expected. I had hoped to walk today, but Poppy insisted on my attending in this monstrosity.”

“Given that it’s Remus’ funeral, I’m surprised you came, actually,” Harry said, then held his breath. Would Snape take offence at that insensitive remark? 

Snape smiled, inclining his head. “That I attended Lupin’s funeral may have come as a surprise to many. While it is true there was no love lost between us, and I thought Albus’ hiring him as a professor was foolhardy to say the least, we did attend Hogwarts together as children, and, towards the end of the war we came to an... understanding.”

Harry, curious, wondered what sort of understanding, but before he could work up the courage to ask, was interrupted.

“Severus.” McGonagall’s voice was warm, and she pressed a hand to Snape’s shoulder and a kiss to his cheek as greeting. “It’s so good to see you out and about. I take it your recovery is going well?”

Snape nodded. “It has been satisfactory, although Poppy is proving to be quite strict. It is actually a pleasure to be out of that infirmary, even if it is only to attend a funeral.”

“I imagine it is. How much longer does she estimate you’ll need to be in treatment?”

Snape sighed. “I suspect I shall be there another week or so,” he said. “Pomfrey says two, but we are currently in negotiations.”

McGonagall smiled. “I shall be interested to see who wins that argument,” she murmured. “Have you given any thoughts to what your plans are once you fully recover? Not that we mind having you at the Hogwarts infirmary.” 

“Actually, I’m looking forward to our continued ... discussions,” Snape said, smirking. “And no, I have not yet decided what my plans are once I am fully recovered,” he admitted. “I had thought I would be busy defending myself in hearings at the Wizengamot, but it appears that, thanks to Potter’s testimony, they have issued me a full pardon.” He glanced up at Harry. “That was... unexpected of you, Potter.”

“Yes, Harry,” McGonagall concurred. “That was well and generously done.”

Harry blushed and shrugged. “It was the least I could do, sir,” he said. 

Snape raised a brow. “Indeed. Well, it was more than I expected from your father’s son, yet no less than what I expected from your mother’s.”

Harry sighed, knowing that was likely the only concession he would get from Snape, apart form the quiet and sincere ‘thank you’ he’d offered after Harry had returned to save him after defeating Voldemort. 

“Well,” McGonagall said as they all began walking down the hill towards Hogwarts, all except Snape of course, who was slowly manoeuvring the wheels of his chair, “as I may have mentioned before, I have a position I need filled at Hogwarts, Severus.”

Snape barked a laugh. “Indeed, Minerva, you have mentioned it, several times, but I was the Headmaster appointed at the darkest period in the school’s history. I doubt the board of governors would allow me to return in any capacity to teach their impressionable young.”

“Ah, but I have made some inquiries,” she said. “It appears that there would not be the amount of objection that you expect. Lord Malfoy has been especially vociferous in his support.”

“Has he really?” Snape looked thoughtful. “How... interesting.” He shook his head. “I still think it would be distracting for the students and the other staff were I to return in any capacity, Minerva. Surely you see that?”

She smiled. “I knew you would say that,” she admitted. “Yet I had to try.”

“What are you trying now, Minerva?”

Harry looked over to see that Kingsley Shacklebolt had joined them in their stroll down the hill, his robes billowing out behind him. 

“I offered Severus a job,” Minerva said. 

Kingsley smiled. “I see. Well, I hope I’m not too late. I was about to do the same thing,” he said. “The Ministry can always use a man of your talents back, Severus.”

“Back?” Harry blushed as the question slipped out. 

Kingsley turned an amused look his way. “Why, yes, Potter. Severus has been an undercover Auror for decades.”

“Wow.” Harry was floored.

“The job offers are suddenly overwhelming,” Snape said dryly. “This cannot have anything to do with the Ministry wanting to keep me from writing any tell-all books, can it?”

Kingsley smirked. “You’re a smart man, figure it out. The standard contract would apply, although I suspect it’s time to renegotiate. Perhaps you can manage to have us pay you and still write it, under a pseudonym of course.”

“Of course.” 

Harry, who had been watching Snape’s reaction closely, almost stumbled when a fleeting smile crossed his face.

“Are you all right, there, Potter?” Snape asked. “It would be bad form for you to save the world and then break your neck walking down a simple hill.”

Harry blushed. “I’m fine,” he muttered.

“Well, Severus? What do you say?” Kingsley walked in front of Snape’s chair, forcing him to halt. “Seriously. We need you back in the corps. You’re a smart man, an expert in your field. You could be training or even partnering with the new crop of field operatives like Potter, here.”

Harry’s eyes widened. Snape could be his partner?

A malicious light lit Snape’s eyes, and Harry almost groaned aloud. _No, please Merlin, no..._

“You know, Kingsley, that is definitely something to consider,” Snape said, smirking at Harry. “The new crop of recruits undoubtedly needs some direction and discipline. I’ll be in touch.”

~

Harry slammed down his mug spilling Butterbeer everywhere. “And then Kingsley looks at him and smiles and I'll be damned if he didn't just offer me up on a plate!” He sighed mournfully. “Will I never escape the git?”

“Apparently not,” Ron said, taking another sip of his drink. 

“Why aren’t you being more sympathetic?” Harry groused. 

Ron shrugged. “Hey, I told you not to go back and look for him after the battle,” he said unhelpfully. He winced as Hermione hit him. “Ow!”

“That wasn't nice,” she scolded. “Of course Harry had to go back and be sure he was really dead.”

“Or _not_ dead, as was really the case,” Harry said. 

Hermione inclined her head. “It was the right thing to do, and since, as you say, he wasn't really dead at all, it worked out well.”

“Except he lives on to torture me through Auror training,” Harry muttered.

“Well, but he does owe you,” Hermione said. “You saved his life and your testimony made his freedom possible.”

“Yeah, because Snape is always so grateful,” Harry said sarcastically.

Ron shook his head. “Again, you get no sympathy here, mate,” he said. “I'll admit you probably had to go and check on him after the battle, but when he showed up today you could have stayed away from him instead of cosying up.”

“What? There was no cosying! I was being polite.”

“And you see where it got you,” Ron said, clearly unmoved by his friend's distress. “Next time be rude. After all, it seems to have worked for Snape.” This time he managed to dodge Hermione's blow. 

Hermione shot a dirty look at her boyfriend before returning her attention to Harry and his predicament. “Maybe it won't be so bad,” she said. “You may never see Snape at the Ministry.”

“It’s just not fair,” Harry said. “You both got reasonable trainers, why can’t I?”

Hermione smiled. “Buck up. Maybe someone else will get him.”

“Mm, I can only hope,” Harry muttered.

It was a vain hope, Harry realized three days later as he walked into the training room. There, looking menacing despite the fact that he was still in his wheeled chair, was Snape. He smirked and checked his watch as Harry entered. 

“You’re late, Mr. Potter.”

Harry stared at him. “What? No way, I’m right on time,” he said. “And really, what are you going to do, anyway?” he muttered under his breath. “Dock points?”

Snape pursed his lips. “Oh, I have something even better than house points available to me now. I have your Auror evaluation.” He held up a parchment, amusement sparkling in his eyes as Harry’s face paled.

“You--”

Holding up a hand, Snape interrupted him. “Before you say something that you shall later regret, Mr. Potter, recall that I am actually here to assist you.”

Harry crossed his arms and scowled. “You’ll forgive me if I don’t believe you have my best interests at heart.”

Snape smiled. “Indeed, I would be disappointed, if not somewhat suspicious, given our history, however, it is the truth. I am to be for all intents and purposes your new partner, and as such it behoves me to make sure that you are the best Auror possible. After all, you may one day have to save _me_.”

“Partner?” Harry blinked. “You?”

Snape shrugged. “It appears so. The general consensus is that you have completed much of the basic training already, and since they have allowed you to make up for your last year at Hogwarts over the summer, it is up to me to ensure that you are a capable Auror.”

“You don’t approve,” Harry said flatly. 

Snape raised a brow. “Of?”

“Of the fact that they let us make up our seventh year over the summer.”

“It is hardly my place to approve or disapprove, is it?” Snape asked silkily. “You have always been special, this is just another in the long line of special considerations that you’ll be given in your life, I imagine.” 

“Look, I didn’t ask for them to--”

“Neither did you refuse, however.” Snape held up a hand as Harry drew breath to reply. “Arguing about this is pointless. It is done. I shall simply have to work to overcome the limitations of your incomplete education. Shall we get started?” 

Harry sighed. Oh, this was not going to be fun.

~

“Stop!” Harry cried. “Just let me catch my breath for a moment...”

“You’re not even trying,” Snape sneered, sending another hex towards him. “We’ve been at this for five days and you’re no better now than you were that first day! And do you think the criminals you’ll be tracking down are going to fight fairly? You have to learn how to respond on many fronts.”

Harry groaned. Snape had been saying things like that for the past few days, and while Harry knew he was right, it was still hard for him to justify fighting his own Auror partner. Snape had no such compunctions, however.

Harry managed to dive out of the way just in time to avoid another hex. “I wasn’t ready,” he snarled. “I had barely walked into the room before you began attacking.”

Snape arched a brow. “Indeed. And when Aurors are ambushed, their attackers always wait until they are ready for them before beginning the fight, do they?”

Harry’s reply was a Stinging Hex that he shot towards Snape. Snape avoided it easily, and smirked. “Pathetic. You should be wiping the floor with me. I am confined to a chair and I am still winning. And we _have_ discussed this tendency you have to broadcast your next move, have we not?”

Setting his mouth in a firm line, Harry blocked his mind and began fighting in earnest, matching Snape spell for spell. Soon the room was smoky with dissipated hexes, and Harry was blinking furiously, trying to watch Snape and anticipate his next move. 

While he was by no means expressive, Harry had learned that Snape’s eyes often flickered depending on what the next move was going to be, and he was becoming more adept at knowing what tactic Snape would be trying next. And if along the way Harry had noticed that Snape had attractive eyes, that was neither here nor there.

A Trip Jinx had Harry stumbling, but, in a surprise move, Harry slashed his wand and it tilted Snape’s chair forward. Snape parried with his wand just before falling out, and Harry, closer than he’d thought, collapsed on top of him. 

“Oof!” The air was driven from Snape’s body and he groaned as he lay there beneath Harry. “Merlin, you’re heavy, Potter. What have you been eating?”

Harry laughed. “Mrs. Weasley’s cooking, actually,” he said. “She’s taken it as her personal challenge to fatten me up.”

“Fat? You? Well, as impossible as I would have thought that task to be, she seems to be succeeding in one thing at least. I have noticed that you do appear to be developing some muscles.”

Harry blinked. “You notice how I look?” he asked.

Snape froze then snorted. “It would be hard not to notice that you have matured,” he muttered. “You were always a scrawny child.”

If Harry hadn’t seen it himself, he wouldn’t have believed it, but as he stared, Snape’s cheeks began to flood with colour. “In any event, as unorthodox as your method of disarming me was,” Snape continued, as if he wasn’t lying underneath Harry, “it was at least transiently successful.”

“So, I win this round?” Harry began to smile. “I’ve finally won one? Brilliant!”

“I will concede that this skirmish may have resulted in a draw,” Snape said coolly. “Now, do get off me.”

Harry shifted, making himself more comfortable. “But I won,” he said. “I should bask in my victory.”

Snape narrowed his eyes. “Potter.”

“Oh, all right, sorry.” Harry couldn’t help but grin as he tried to push himself up. His smile faded when he realized he wasn’t able to separate himself from Snape.

“Potter,” Snape growled. “This is no time for games, you dolt. Get off me. You’re heavy.”

“I... can’t!” Harry was pushing against Snape’s chest but was unable to budge. “I think we’re stuck.”

“Stuck?” Why, you... Oh.” Snape paused. 

“What?” Harry asked, suspicious of Snape’s uncharacteristic silence. 

“My last spell was a Sticking Charm,” Snape muttered. 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “A Sticking Charm? Why would you...?”

“It was meant to prevent my falling out of the chair, idiot, only when you jarred me it clearly got misdirected and has now caused us to stick together.”

“Of course. Silly me.” Harry grinned. “So, um, can you unstick us? Unless you don’t want to...”

Snape glared, unamused. “I’m lying on top of my wand.”

“Oh. Well, is there a reversal spell?”

Snape sighed. “Try _Finite Incantatem_ ,” he suggested dryly. “Unless your plan is to try to distract me by remaining literally attached to me.”

Blushing, Harry cast the spell, feeling a peculiar mixture of relief and another emotion he wasn’t prepared to name as he pulled away from Snape’s warmth.

When he regained his feet, he offered a hand up to Snape who took it.

“I’ll help you back into your chair,” Harry said. 

Snape nodded and Harry blinked as he inhaled, Snape’s scent washing over him. He tried not to be too obvious as Snape’s arm came across his shoulders and he half carried him the few steps, but he did take a couple of deep breaths in an attempt to identify what the spicy aroma was. Cinnamon? Cloves?

Harry closed his eyes as he bent over to lower Snape into the chair, grunting slightly as he slipped his hands out from behind Snape’s shoulders, not noticing the speculative look Snape shot at him. 

“How much longer do you have to use this thing, anyway?” Harry asked when Snape was settled once more.

“Another week or so is Poppy’s estimation,” Snape said. “And then, Potter, watch out. There shall be no mercy.”

Harry sighed. Yes, he was expecting that. Perhaps it was time to call for reinforcements.

~

“So you are partnering with Harry? It seems you are destined to be an important part of his life, Severus.” Minerva didn’t quite manage to hide her smile as she took a sip of her tea.

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Indeed, it appears I cannot escape the Potters,” he said. “Fate seems to have quite the sense of humour.”

“Fate, destiny, call it what you will, but your life is definitely intimately entwined with that family’s. Have you gone and looked for a prophecy at the Department of Mysteries concerning you and them, or perhaps even just you and Harry?”

A sound that could only be called a snort emerged from Severus. “I don’t believe in prophecies, Minerva. All that has happened has been due to purely human interference. I placed stock in a prophecy once, and I shan’t do it again. That was entirely too disastrous and robbed me of my dearest friend.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Severus, I didn’t mean to bring up painful memories.”

He shrugged. “It is forgotten,” he said, the lie falling thick in the air between them. 

She smiled gently. “Nevertheless, I think there is some connection between you and Harry. You have to admit, the fact that you keep finding yourself placed in circumstances where you can help each other is...”

“Someone’s idea of a joke,” Severus finished. “Or, he’s simply always in need of help and he pulls me in. Minerva, this is Kingsley’s way of keeping an eye on me, and good public relations. Now he can say he has the man that everyone still believes is an evil Death Eater, despite evidence to the contrary, partnering alongside the saviour of the wizarding world. What a coup!”

“You think he did it for the publicity?”

“Perhaps not purely, but Kingsley is a practical man, and he’s been in the Ministry for a long time. He can recognize a good opportunity when it presents itself.”

“What about Harry? How is he?”

Severus looked up, nonplussed. “What?”

“How is he? Does he seem happy, sad, tired, depressed, contented?”

“Minerva, how can I judge his _mood_?”

“You know him probably better than anyone.” Minerva dabbed her napkin gently against her lips. “You’ve watched him grow up, become the mature adult he is today.”

“Mature adult?” Severus smirked. “This is still _Potter_ we’re talking about, correct?” 

Minerva regarded him steadily. “Severus, you’ve had to save him from himself and others more than once, but in turn, he’s saved you, too. Do you know what he had to do to persuade the mediwizards to go back to the Shack with him to look for you?” She smiled as Severus looked sheepish. “You know he’s now a very capable adult. So, how is he?”

“Indeed.” Severus pursed his lips. He’d been trying not to think of Harry as an adult as the thoughts and feelings that evoked were intensely disturbing. “Well, he seems...” Severus paused. “The best way to describe him would be lost, I suppose. I don’t know that being an Auror is what best suits him, but it’s what he’s decided on, so...”

“You are his partner. Have you told him?”

“Absolutely not! He would not tolerate such input from me.”   
“But you control his evaluation, don’t you? You have the power to prevent him from becoming an Auror.”

“I do.”

“And if you think he’s not suited, then he deserves to know that...”

“I do not know that as a certainty, it’s just a suspicion I have, a feeling, if you will.”

“A feeling?” Minerva pursed her lips. “You have feelings about Harry?”

“What? No! I mean yes, naturally I do; he’s irritating and thinks he’s entitled to special treatment, but I do not have _feelings_ in the way you intimate.”

Minerva shrugged. “I was not intimating anything,” she said mildly.

Severus glared and mumbled something as she hid another smile. “So do you think Kingsley knows?” she asked a few moments later.

“Knows what?” Severus looked panicked for a moment.

“That Harry may not be suited for the Auror corps.”

“Oh. I have no idea.”

“Perhaps you should tell him your opinion. Why else would he have put you in charge of Harry’s training if it wasn’t so that you could detect potential problems?”

“Honestly, I have no idea why he put me in charge of Potter,” Severus grumbled.

“Ask him that, too,” she suggested. “It is curious, especially given that he knows your history with Harry so well. And as for Harry...” She placed a hand on Severus’ arm making him look up at her. “Perhaps he could benefit from some extra tutoring. He’s bright when motivated.”

Severus pursed his lips. That wasn’t a bad idea.

The rest of the meal continued in thoughtful silence.

~

“So you’re learning a lot from him, then?” Hermione asked, fixing Harry a cup of tea.

“In between the hexes, I guess I am.” Harry accepted a biscuit and bit into it. “I don’t think anyone could sneak up on me now, anyway.” 

Nodding, she said, “Well, that’s a good quality in an Auror last I checked.”

He shrugged. “I suppose. Still, he could be, I dunno, nicer about it.”

Hermione chuckled. “Not and still be Snape,” she said. “You’d be checking for Polyjuice or Imperius Curses if he suddenly started being pleasant.”

With a sigh, Harry conceded her point. 

“Anyway, it sounds as if things are going well with your training,” she continued, taking a seat across the table from him. “Are you enjoying it at least?”

“I am, actually,” Harry said. “And I think I’ll like it even more when I get out into the field and start doing real missions. The book stuff is boring.”

“Harry! All that ‘book stuff’ as you put it, provides the underpinnings for...” She paused at his grin. “You’re teasing.”

He snickered. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist. I do like Magical Theory, I just like the practical stuff more. I can’t wait to go out into the field.”

She smiled. “Yes, I know what you mean. Smythe says we’ll be out on assignment next week. When are you slated to go?”

He shrugged. “Apparently it’s whenever Snape thinks I’m ready. At the rate we’re going it may be another ten years, though.” Harry picked at his napkin, a pensive look on his face.

“Do you think he’s deliberately holding you back?” Hermione asked. “Because if so, you should go to Kingsley and complain...”

Harry shook his head. “No, I won’t do that,” he said slowly, blowing on his tea to cool it. 

“Why not?” 

“Snape already thinks I was treated as a special case because they accepted me without my having finished my seventh year. He would see that as yet another attempt on my part to get special treatment.”

Hermione pursed her lips. “Is that why you want me to tutor you?” she asked. “You want to take NEWTs and prove him wrong about you?”

Harry’s cheeks coloured. “Well, sort of...” He didn’t want to examine his motivations too closely. Making Snape acknowledge that he was smart was one, but there were other more amorphous feelings in there that were somewhat uncomfortable, and Harry rather planned on avoiding those for the moment.

Hermione clapped her hands. “Of course I’ll help you, Harry,” she said. “I just wish Ron was as motivated as you are.”

Harry smiled. There was no way Ron was taking any more tests and they both knew it. 

“Speaking of the Weasleys,” she said, tilting her head. “I heard from Ginny a few days ago. Have you talked to her at all?”

Harry shrugged uncomfortably. “Not really,” he said. “What did she say?”

“That she was waiting for you to Floo her.” Harry rolled his eyes and Hermione choked back a laugh. “I take it that means it’s over between you two?”

“It’s been over for a while,” Harry muttered. “I thought she was dating Dean now, anyway?”

“She would prefer it be you.”

“Hermione, I don’t...” Harry paused, not sure how to put into words something he didn’t know how to say. “She’s a good friend, and I love her in the way I love you and Ron, you know? But after we broke up it’s as if she’s been just hovering, and if I smile at her she seems to thing we’re dating again.”

“She’s waiting for you, Harry,” Hermione said gently. 

“Well I wish she wouldn’t.”

“Is there someone else?”

“No, not really.”

Hermione’s right eyebrow went up. “ _Not really_?” she echoed. “That was less than convincing. Is there something you want to tell me?”

Harry rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck distractedly. “Seriously, there’s no one,” he said. “I’m just very convinced that Ginny is not the one for me, yeah?” And he was as convinced that this was not the time to share any of the odd thoughts he’d been having about Snape with his friends.

“Right,” Hermione said after a long moment of silence. She downed her tea and stood up. “Let’s get to it then, shall we? I’ll give you some books to start out with, and we’ll meet back here after training tomorrow so I can quiz you.”

Rising to follow her, Harry shook his head ruefully. It looked as though he was in for several days of no sleep as well as intellectual and physical pounding, but if anyone could prepare him for dealing with a non-invalid Snape, it was Hermione. 

~

Severus stood in front of the mirror inspecting himself carefully. This would be the first time he would be going to the Ministry without his chair, and he wanted every hair in place, every button perfect. 

“Congratulations, you’re fully recovered now, Severus,” Poppy said behind him. 

“Indeed, it appears so.” Severus adjusted his cuffs then stepped back. “And I appreciate your assistance these past few months, Poppy.”

Poppy smiled. “You’re welcome, my dear. I should like to see you periodically, but only in a social context. You are released from my care.”

Severus nodded. “Very well. I shall be on my way, then.”

Gathering his meagre things, Severus shrunk them and placed them in his pockets. 

“Where are you going to stay?” Poppy asked softly.

“I do have a house,” Severus said. “Spinner’s End is... unprepossessing at the moment, but I can make it serviceable.”

“But it’s not safe!” Poppy exclaimed. “After what happened the last time you can’t return. We know there are still Death Eaters out there...”

Severus shrugged. “The place is warded and I shall ensure that it is safe before I return there.”

“I’m sure Minerva would allow you to stay here long enough to find a more suitable--”

Severus held up a hand. “Really, it’s fine, Poppy, I shall manage.”

“What shall you manage?” 

Severus sighed. Minerva was becoming fully as annoying as Albus had been with this habit she had of turning up not so randomly. “To find a place to live now that Poppy has officially released me.”

“Your quarters in the Slytherin dungeons are still available,” Minerva said, gliding into the room. “It would be no worse a commute than you’re already doing.”

Severus rolled his eyes. Admittedly his current commute, which involved rolling the chair into the Floo and going to the Ministry, was pretty easy, all told. Going back to Spinner’s End would involve making arrangements to have the place added to the Floo Network, something he’d always avoided.

“And you’ll still have your privacy,” Minerva continued, shrewdly guessing his thoughts. “You know, should you wish to invite people over to train or perhaps entertain.”

Severus shot a quelling look at her, but she simply smiled. 

“I do not entertain,” he snapped. “And I certainly shall not be training or entertaining anyone in my private quarters.”

“Mm, not yet,” she murmured. “But you never know when you’ll need to.”

Severus pointedly changed the subject. “Why would you do this for someone not on staff? For someone who had to leave in disgrace?”

Minerva shook her head and walked closer. “There is no disgrace, Severus,” she said finally. “You are our friend and more than that, you are a hero. We all owe you a huge debt. Please let us do this as our way of repaying you in some small way.”

“Not everyone will agree to...”

“I took the liberty of mentioning the possibility at our last staff meeting.” Minerva smirked as Severus gaped for a moment. “The vote was unanimous to allow you to stay for as long as you need.” 

“Yule is coming up,” Poppy offered. “It’d be nice to have you here, Severus.”

Turning away, Severus pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose, and to people who didn’t know him as well as these two it could have looked as if he was trying to stave off a headache, but they knew better. “It appears I am outvoted,” he finally said.

Minerva came up behind him and placed her hand on his arm. “Shall I escort you to your new quarters, Severus?” she asked. 

“Temporary quarters,” his pride made him clarify.

She nodded. “Of course. Your new _temporary_ quarters.”

Poppy smiled and wiped the moisture from her eyes with her handkerchief once they were gone.

~

“Come in.”

Kingsley maintained an open-door policy with his staff from every Auror trainee to his most seasoned operatives. He credited that with his success at collecting information, and today was to be no different. It was time to discover what was afoot with the Potter situation.

“Severus! You’re walking,” he said, standing to greet his newest yet oldest agent. There had been opposition to this reappointment, of course, but a part of the job was the ability to appoint whoever he liked within the ranks of his corps, and he wasn’t hesitant to use the power given him where necessary. 

“Indeed. And thus my faith in the superb observational skills of the Auror corps is restored,” Severus said sardonically. 

Kingsley paused, surprised, then laughed. “Touché, Severus. Merlin, it’s good to have you back, sarcasm and all. Take a seat,” he said, gesturing towards a chair across from his large desk. 

Severus smirked. “By rights I should stand,” he said. “I have been sitting in that bloody chair for what feels like months, after all.”

Kingsley shrugged. “Whichever makes you the more comfortable is fine with me.”

After a pause, Severus slid into the proffered chair and sat back, exhaling. 

“Thank you for seeing me,” Kingsley said, taking his own seat. “I’ve been meaning to ask, how have Potter’s training sessions been going?”

Severus crossed his arms and Kingsley sat back, pursing his lips. _Interesting body language..._

“He is determined to learn the material, that is clear,” Severus said after a long moment. “I do have to wonder, however, if he should have been required to complete his education and take his NEWTs before joining the Ministry’s ranks.”

Kingsley nodded. “I had some misgivings about that as well,” he admitted. “I was overruled. Normally I would not have accepted his application, but I was informed that I had to, apparently it’s good PR for the Ministry, and he is extraordinary enough that I thought he merited a chance. Are you here to tell me that I was wrong?”

“No. He is doing an adequate job,” Severus admitted. “Magical Theory was a bit of a weakness for him, but recently he has improved. I suspect he’s been getting tutoring help, perhaps from Granger.”

Kingsley nodded again. “She’s brilliant, that one. She’s studying for NEWTs while she trains for the corps and I’ve no doubt she’ll get all Outstandings.”

“Indeed, you are probably correct.” Severus may not have admired Granger as much as Kingsley clearly did, but he could admit she was a brilliant woman. 

“Anyway, if she’s tutoring Potter he’ll do fine with the text knowledge.” Kingsley pursed his lips. “So your quest now is to see how he does with the practical part of the job. Perhaps you just need to take him out on a mission.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “You have a mission available?”

Kingsley smiled. “There is _always_ a mission available, Severus. I’ve considered it, and I think the best assessment of Potter’s abilities would be a tracking exercise in some suitably remote place.”

Severus blanched. “You’re sending me camping with Potter?”

Kingsley shrugged. “Essentially, yes.”

“It may be dangerous...”

Kingsley nodded. “I’m aware of your problem, Severus, but Potter needs to be tested.”

Exhaling, Severus shook his head. “The things I do for you people,” he muttered. 

Kingsley nodded. “I appreciate your overwhelming sacrifice, Severus,” he said dryly. Fixing a steely gaze on Severus, he leaned forward. “However, as you know, the position of Auror depends on mental stability as well as physical prowess. Too many times in the past we seem to have forgotten that. So, I need an assessment of Potter’s mental status, and I would take it as a personal favour if you would ‘go camping’ with him to do such an assessment.”

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. “So now you want me to be a mental-mediwizard as well?” 

Kingsley smiled. “Well, Potter did have a troubled childhood, as did you, and he could clearly use a mentor.”

Severus frowned. “Mentor? Me? What are you suggesting?”

Kingsley held up a hand. “I’m saying that perhaps you and Potter have more in common than just having fought together on the same side in the war. Given your upbringing, you are in the perfect position to understand him and his problems.”

“Kingsley this is not--”

“Did you know that he’s not dating? He had been going out with Ginevra Weasley, but now he’s not seeing anyone. Why do you think that is?”

Severus blinked, puzzled by the turn in the conversation. “As fascinating as this all is, Potter and I don’t really discuss our personal lives.”

“Shame. Perhaps you should. I suspect you are both quite similar. After all, you’re not dating anyone either.”

Severus narrowed his eyes. “Indeed. My personal life, such as it is, is not under scrutiny here,” he said coolly. “Or is it? Is the Ministry about to start inquiring into people’s... preferences? Is this the start of a crackdown against anyone who is... different?”

Kingsley raised an eyebrow. “You know better than that, Severus. If we began cracking down on everyone who had different ‘preferences’, I would be on the cutting block, too, or have you forgotten our little fling back in Auror training?” He held Severus eyes until Severus nodded and looked away. 

”So what do you want me to do?” Severus asked, more subdued. 

“Talk to Potter,” Kingsley said. “Get to know him. I think there probably are good reasons he’s not dating any women. And remember, I take many factors into account when I pair my Auror teams. _Many factors_.”

It took a moment for the comment to sink in, but when it did Severus sat bold upright. “You mean you think Potter is...?”

“Yes, very similar to both of us in his... preferences. In any event, you could be a good resource for him. Let him know he’s not alone. And perhaps you’ll recall that yourself.”

Severus narrowed his eyes. “Have you been talking to Minerva?”

Kingsley laughed. “Not at all.” He sat back, smiling. “Has she been after you as well? It appears your friends are concerned about you.”

“And Potter, evidently.”

“Yes.” Kingsley tapped the desk. “I’m very concerned about him, actually. He has a strong attachment to Granger and Weasley, but no other close relationships. It’s not healthy.”

“Unhealthy or not, I don’t think I’m the one to advise him about relationships,” Severus said. “Potter would be foolish to listen to me about such things.”

Kingsley shrugged. “Oh, I don’t know about that. Anyway, on to another topic. I have your assignment here.” He slid an envelope across the desk. “Take him out, Severus. See what happens. It should be interesting.”

“And dangerous,” Severus muttered darkly. 

A knock sounded at the door and Kingsley looked up to see Potter standing hesitantly there. “Erm, hello?”

Kingsley smiled a welcome. “Ah, Potter! Come in.” The air in the room changed perceptibly, and he glanced back and forth between Harry and Severus, curious as to the undercurrents. “I was just going over your assignment with Severus. Do sit down.”

Potter sat, and after a cordial greeting, Kingsley filled the two men in on their assignment. Potter seemed distracted and Kingsley wondered how much he’d overheard of their conversation.

Mentally shrugging, Kingsley decided it couldn’t harm things for Potter to realize he wasn’t the only bent member of the Auror corps. 

Severus in the meantime remained quiet during the rest of the briefing. Kingsley hoped he was seriously considering all that he had said. 

~

Ron shook his head. “I don’t want to hear this, do I?” 

Harry sighed. “Ron--”

“Shut up and have some more ale, darling,” Hermione said, leaning forward. “Now let me get this straight, Harry. You think _Kingsley Shacklebolt_ , our supervisor, was telling Snape to ask you out? As in on a date? Why would he do that?”

“I dunno. All I know is what I heard.”

“Or perhaps what you hope you heard,” Hermione muttered.

Harry glanced up at her, startled. She could be a bit too perceptive sometimes. He sighed. He wasn’t sure why he’d decided tonight was the perfect time to tell his best friends about his feelings regarding Snape, but it looked as though Hermione already knew.

Picking up his drink, he asked, “Well what else could it have been? He was there before me, they were talking about me, I’m sure of it, and Kingsley said, ‘take him out. See what happens.’”

“I know what’ll happen,” Ron muttered. “Harry’ll deck him, right, Harry?”

Harry rolled his eyes. Ron could be a belligerent drunk. “He’s my senior partner, Ron. I can’t very well just hit him.”

“Sure you can.” Ron was tapping the table emphatically, making their cups rattle. “If you’re not interested in him that way, and really, why would you be, he’s a greasy git, after all, then you’re within your rights to refuse to have anything to do with--”

“Shut _up_ , Ron.” Hermione stared closely into Harry’s face. “Seriously, _are_ you interested in him, Harry?”

“I...” Harry paused. “Ye--”

“No way!” Ron said. “Harry, you can’t possibly be serious! First off, he’s ugly and secondly you’re not a...”

“ _Silencio,_ Ronald!”

Ron’s eyes went big and he began to gesticulate and mime words whilst glaring at Hermione. She steadfastly ignored him. “Now, you were saying, Harry?”

“I think I am interested. It’s just... Snape’s not been that bad,” Harry muttered. “I mean, throughout this whole thing he could have been a lot worse but he’s been pretty decent, I’ve learned a lot from him.”

Sitting back, Hermione regarded her friend for a long moment. “All right, so what if he did ask you out? What would you say?” she asked finally.

Harry shook his head. “I... I suppose I would go,” he admitted softly. He looked away, missing Hermione’s smile. 

“Really? I thought you said you weren’t interested in anyone,” she teased. 

Harry blushed. “I wasn’t at the time you asked! This just sort of happened over the course of weeks, you know? I’ve been noticing him for a while and he’s not bad looking, not to mention that he...”

“He what?” Hermione asked, ignoring Ron who was now banging on the table with his fist. 

“He smells really good.”

Ron’s head hit the table with a thud. 

“When did you smell him?” Hermione asked, curious. 

“When we’re practicing combat techniques he’s sometimes quite close,” Harry admitted. “I happen to know he’s not greasy, not really. I think that was just when he was teaching Potions, you know? Some sort of protective gel he applied.”

Hermione nodded encouragingly. “So you’re saying you’re attracted to him?”

Harry shrugged and took another sip of ale. “I suppose. Anyway, what should I do?”

Ron had retrieved his wand, and with a sigh Hermione reversed the Silencing Spell on him as he was about to do it anyway. “About time,” he grumbled, rubbing his throat. Reaching for his drink, he downed it.

“Ron!”

“What? I just found out my best mate is...”

“What? A shirtlifter?” Harry asked, meeting Ron’s eyes squarely.

Ron shook his head. “Oh, I already knew that,” he said. 

Harry gaped. “What? How?”

Ron shrugged. “It was Ginny’s theory on why you weren’t calling her,” he said. “And at first I thought it was sour grapes, but now a lot of the things she said make sense.”

Harry was still gaping as Hermione refilled his mug. “Ron, Harry needs our help,” she reminded him.

“I know! So, you’re actually serious about Snape, Harry?” Ron asked, his voice a bit hoarse from the silent screaming he’d been doing. “He’s who you really want?”

Harry nodded slowly. “Yeah, I think so.” 

“Then, mate...” Ron shook his head. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but what are you waiting for? Go get him! He’d be a fool to refuse you, so don’t let him.”

Hermione’s mouth fell open. “Have I mentioned that I love you?” she asked, leaning across the table and kissing him, making both him and Harry go bright red.

“Oi, you still have company, y’know?” Harry muttered a minute later when they were still at it. 

Ron grinned and rose from the table, Hermione’s hand in his. “You’re still here? Anyway, if you need our help, just let us know, yeah? Right now I need to snog my girlfriend.”

Harry chuckled as Ron dragged an unprotesting Hermione away. Knocking back his drink, he left a minute later when the giggling from the bedroom turned into gasps and moans, and as he let himself out of their flat he realized Ron was right. If he wanted what they had, he was going to have to go and get it. 

_Snape won’t know what hit him!_

~

Harry watched for his opportunity for several days but Snape never let down his guard. Their training sessions proceeded smoothly for the most part, with Snape frequently correcting his technique and leaving him alone otherwise.

At times, Snape would have to correct Harry’s stance or wand movements, and he would almost seem to be embracing Harry as he did the adjustments. There were times Harry thought Snape’s hands were lingering on his shoulders or hands, but he never could be sure since Snape never gave any indication of interest. 

After those sessions, his nights were an exercise in frustration as his body remembered and reacted to Snape’s touch. It got to the point where Harry was wanking himself raw thinking about his partner. He knew something had to happen, and soon.

Finally, the day of the mission dawned cold and rainy, and Harry was cheerful when he turned up at the Ministry to meet Snape. As instructed, he’d packed an overnight bag and Snape had packed the bulk of their supplies. 

They were supposed to be tracking down a rogue Death Eater cell, but Harry couldn’t help but wonder how much of the mission was real and how much was just an excuse for Snape to get him alone for whatever purpose he really intended. He still hadn’t been able to forget Kingsley’s comment that he’d overheard.

They Flooed to a pub in a remote village in Scotland, and then walked several miles to the cottage where they were to set up their base of operations. The original plan had been to have them camp out in a tent, but after a bit more research it was decided that such behaviour this close to the winter solstice would be suspicious, so they were being allowed to use an abandoned house. 

_House was really a generous name for it_ , Harry thought when they arrived. The place had one room with a small, makeshift kitchen and a bed shoved in the corner. 

“Definitely a no-frills assignment,” he muttered as he stood in the doorway and looked around. 

“Be grateful that we have solid shelter,” Snape said, pushing past him. “Now, first things first. What is the first thing an Auror does, Potter?”

“Secure the base of operations,” Harry recited dutifully.

Snape nodded. “Well, then, start sweeping the perimeter for intruders and set up wards. Don’t forget to key them to both of us. I’ll reinforce the wards on the structure.”

Unshrinking his bag, Harry placed it on the floor by the door and turned to leave. It was frigid out, and he hurried through the warding, not lingering outside. 

He spotted no animals as he walked about intoning the spells that would repel innocent Muggle-passers by and make the place appear abandoned to any wizard who looked. The house had been built by the Auror corps for clandestine operations, so no one in the area knew it was there.

When he was done, Harry hurried back to the cottage, anxious to be out of the cold. He didn’t even risk a Warming Charm out there in the open, not sure if Snape would have been spotted it and noted it on his evaluation.

When he walked in, the blast of heat from the fire made him sigh. “Merlin, that feels good,” he said. “It’s really chilly out there.”

Something smelled good and Harry realized that Snape had already begun making their evening meal. It was afternoon, but he was hungry, all the walking and spell casting had taken its toll. “That smells brilliant,” he said.

Snape nodded. “It’s almost ready,” he said. “Come and eat and then we’ll get some rest. We have a lot to do later.”

Harry walked over to where the cauldron was bubbling merrily. “What is it?” he asked. 

“Stew,” Snape said succinctly. “Now retrieve a bowl and get some.”

They ate swiftly, Snape looking out the window several times, and when they were done, they each cleared away their own utensils. 

“You should sleep,” Snape said, gesturing to the bed. 

“Um, shouldn’t you sleep, too?”

“Someone must remain awake to keep watch.”

“I set up the wards. We’ll have plenty of warning if anyone approaches.”

Snape raised an eyebrow. “If you prefer to take first watch, that’s acceptable.”

“Um, can’t we both just sleep, you know, together, at the same time?”

A fleeting look crossed Snape’s face that Harry couldn’t name. “Is there some reason you want us both to sleep at the same time, Potter?”

Harry blushed and looked away. “No. I just think it makes more sense if we’re both well rested and ready for whatever may come later.”

“There’s only one bed,” Snape reminded him.

Harry shrugged. “We’re wizards. We can make it as big as we need.”

“Indeed. What are you not saying, Potter?” Snape had crossed his arms and was frowning.

“Don’t you think you should start calling me Harry?”

“And why,” Snape asked dryly, “would I do that?”

“Well, we’re partners now, and this is our first assignment...” Harry trailed off at the look of amusement that Snape directed his way.

“And this automatically means we should be familiar with each other?” Snape smirked. “I think you’ve misunderstood the nature of our relationship. We are here on a mission. Nowhere in the Auror manifesto does it say that partners have to do anything but work together. In fact, we don’t even have to be cordial to each other.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “You’re going to drag this out, aren’t you?” he said. “I know what the plan is, you know.”

“I should hope so,” Snape said. “You were at the briefing.”

“Not that plan, _your plan_!” Harry sighed. It was clear he was going to have to be the one to get the ball rolling. “Right, I guess I’ll have to be the one to make the first move,” he said, and launched himself at Snape.

Snape’s lips were firm and warm beneath his and he staggered slightly as Harry embraced him, but as Harry moved his mouth trying to elicit a response, it occurred to him that Snape was not acting like a man who’d arranged this as a way to get him in a secluded and potentially romantic location. After a few moments he pulled away slowly.

“And what?” Snape asked, his eyes glittering with some emotion Harry couldn’t fathom, “was that all about?”

His face flaming, Harry said, “I thought this whole thing was all a ruse to get me out here alone so you could, um...” He looked away, utterly humiliated. “Never mind. Sorry to have bothered you.”

Snape’s arms, which had automatically encircled Harry, remained firmly cemented around him. “So that I could what?”

Harry’s face was bright red. “Ask me out on a date. Or something.”

Snape’s voice dropped into an even lower register than normal. “Pot... Harry. If I wanted to ‘ask you out’ I would have done so. There would be no confusing it with an assignment.”

Harry nodded, miserable. “I see that now,” he whispered. “I was wrong. Just let me go and I’ll sleep. You can have the first shift.”

Snape tsked. “But this brings to mind the question, did you _want_ me to ask you out? I must assume you did since you kissed me. Which was acceptable, by the way.”

Harry froze and stared up at him. “What?”

“The kiss,” Snape clarified. “It was crude, yes, but it showed potential.”

“You...” Harry began to laugh. “You cannot mean to be my instructor in that as well.”

“Indeed,” Snape purred, his tone making Harry shiver. “Now that you mention it, you could use some pointers.”

Harry had no time to prepare for what happened next. One moment he was looking up at Snape, and the next his mouth was being assaulted, a skilful tongue coaxing his lips apart with a minimum of effort.

If Snape was an expert at Potions and Dark Arts, then he was a maestro at this, Harry thought dimly. Snape’s tongue swept through his mouth, exploring him thoroughly, seemingly memorizing every slick surface. Harry could only hang on and try not to let his knees buckle under the onslaught. His arms clung to Snape’s neck, his fingers unconsciously clutching his hair as he moaned into Snape’s mouth.

As Snape began to pull away, Harry tried to follow. 

“Yes,” Snape murmured. “You show definite potential.”

Harry growled, clenching his fists in Snape’s robes. “Don’t stop.”

Something flared in Snape’s eyes, and it made Harry’s breath catch. “Now why would you want an old Death Eater like me?” he murmured even as he allowed Harry to pull his face close. “And what about Miss Weasley?”

“Please don’t talk about her,” Harry groaned. “Ginny and I...”

He hesitated, and Snape raised a brow. “Yes? You and she what?”

“Do we have to talk about her?” Harry asked. “Isn’t this about us?”

“There is no ‘us’, Potter, not until we discuss your former paramour.” Snape was still cradling Harry in his arms, however, so Harry wasn’t too concerned that he was about to be bounced out on his ear. 

“We broke up at the end of my sixth-year, when you...” He hesitated and Snape nodded. 

“I am aware of the events that transpired,” he said dryly. 

Harry blushed. “Yeah, so, anyway... when you and Malfoy took off, I decided that it was too risky to be with anyone, you know? I realized that my friends could become targets.”

Snape snorted. “It took you that long to realize this?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t the one who wanted to talk, you know. I was all for more kissing...”

“Continue.” Snape looked determined and Harry sighed. 

“Right, well, I knew pretty soon after I went back to the Dursleys that I was going to have to figure out a way to protect the people I care about. Hermione and Ron are stubborn and I knew wouldn’t listen, but Ginny... Well, she was going to have to be protected from herself as well as from Vol... Riddle.”

Harry’s gaze went distant as he continued. “And then it occurred to me that I wasn’t so much in love with Ginny as with the idea of love, you know? Hermione and Ron have always been in love with each other, and I wanted to feel what they feel. Still do, actually.” 

“Ginevra Weasley has been in love with you since she first laid eyes on you,” Snape said.

Harry shrugged. “That may be true, and I like her well enough, but she’s like my sister. Kissing her was like...” Harry blushed. “Well, it’s nothing like kissing you.”

“And what is kissing me like?”

“Like being struck by lightning,” Harry whispered. “You make me tingle all over.”

“Mm.” Snape looked pleased and Harry tried to kiss him again, but Snape pulled back. 

“None of this explains what you see in me, however.”

Harry sighed. “You see me for who I really am,” he said. “Ginny, and as far as I can tell, every other girl who’s been interested, sees me as ‘the famous Harry Potter’, ‘the Boy Who Lived’. You know all my flaws and yet you’re still interested.” Harry paused. “You _are_ interested, aren’t you?”

Snape smiled and one of his hands pressed Harry’s lower body closer to him. Harry’s eyes widened as he felt the evidence of Snape’s arousal through their robes. 

“What do you think? However, such an association is impossible given the circumstances.”

“What circumstances? Why--”

The rest of the question was cut off as a boom shook the house. Both men stumbled against the table, and Snape released Harry in order to look out the window. He seemed resigned.

Harry bit back a grumble of frustration. “What was that?”

“The circumstances I was talking about,” Snape said cryptically, ignoring Harry’s puzzled look. “It appears we’re under attack. Perhaps our prey are not so unaware of our interest as we thought.” Snape had his wand out in preparation. 

“Attack? You mean this is a real mission?”

Snape sent an exasperated glare Harry’s way. “Of course it is, foolish brat,” he snapped. “Why would you think otherwise?”

“But I overheard Kingsley telling you...”

“Yes?” Snape growled, eyes searching the gloom for the source of the attack. “What did you overhear?”

“He told you to take me out.” Harry said it softly, realizing now that his assumptions had been just that, assumptions.

“Indeed. As I have. On this foolhardy expedition to find a rogue Death Eater cell. Although it appears they have found us.”

“So Kingsley was telling you to take me out on a mission?”

“What else could he have meant?”

“I thought...” Another boom shook the house, and Harry’s wand was in his hand and pointed at the door. Snape held up a hand. 

“I believe we are about to see our attackers,” he hissed. “Quiet!” He whispered an incantation and the walls of the house faded, becoming transparent. 

Harry’s eyes widened. 

“We can see out but they cannot see in,” Snape murmured, sotto voce. “Remain silent.”

Harry did so, and he also began turning in a slow circle, imitating Snape. Between the two of them they had a three-hundred and sixty degree view of the woods surrounding the hut. 

Harry was the first to spot rustling in the trees, and he nudged Snape, who looked towards the direction Harry indicated.

Figures in black robes with white masks were coming, and with a smothered oath, Harry muttered, “Will we never be rid of these maniacs?”

Snape smiled grimly. “We’ll be rid of these particular maniacs,” he predicted. “Remember the tandem fighting we practiced?”

Harry nodded.

“Now is when you shall see how effective it can be.”

Harry grinned. “Brilliant,” he crowed, forgetting Snape’s admonition about keeping quiet.

Snape shook his head as one of the Death Eaters’ heads swivelled towards them. “Merlin preserve me from over-enthusiastic Gryffindors,” he groaned. “Well, there’s no help for it now. Time to fight.”

~

By the time reinforcements arrived, they had six Death Eaters captured and trussed up like livestock. The remaining ones had long since fled, and Snape was critiquing Harry’s technique. 

“...stand with a narrower stance, then there will be little chance for a hex to find its way through your shields,” Kingsley heard Severus saying as he Apparated in. 

“Snape. Potter,” he greeted them, almost smiling at the look of relief on Harry’s face. Evidently Severus had been lecturing again. “You made a good haul, gentlemen. Six Death Eaters, including Darrow, who we’ve been searching for since his raid on St. Mungo’s last month.”

Severus nodded. “It appears we were fortunate,” he said. “If you can call it that. We did not even have to go looking for them, they attacked us here.”

“It looks as if you gave a good accounting of yourselves, though,” Kingsley observed, looking around at the ruined hut. “It may not be possible to keep this location hidden from the local populace for much longer.”

“What I was wondering was is why they came here in the first place?” Harry said. “We were out in the woods in a remote location, and we hadn’t even done anything yet.”

Severus smiled bitterly. “That would have been my doing, Potter,” he said. “Wherever I go, it appears Death Eaters follow.”

“What? How?” Harry looked puzzled and Severus looked at Kingsley for a long moment, unspoken words seeming to pass between them before he turned away. 

“Head Auror Shacklebolt can tell you,” he said. “I should leave before more of those idiots show up. And, Kingsley, Potter here did well. There’s no need to send him out with me anymore.” With that, he Disapparated. 

Harry spun and looked at Kingsley, who smiled, holding up a hand to stall the inevitable questions. “Come, Potter. Let me tell you a story...”

~

“Oh but that’s horrible, Harry!” Hermione appeared outraged, and even Ron seemed disturbed. “So Snape is confined to the Ministry and to Hogwarts, basically?”

Harry nodded. “Yes. Apparently someone’s turned the Dark Mark into a tracking device and any Death Eaters out there can find him if he’s outside of maximum security wards.”

“How long have they known?” Ron’s mouth was set and he seemed to be holding back an outburst. 

“The first time they moved him out of St. Mungo’s and to Spinner’s End, it was attacked, and it was only Pomfrey’s quick thinking that saved him. Luckily, she was making a house call and she Apparated him to safety.” Harry sighed. “I think he’s going to use this as an excuse to not go out with me.”

“What? Why?” Hermione rolled her eyes. “So you can just stay in.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Harry said, blushing. “And I would tell him that if he’d return my Floo calls.”

“So that must be why he’s been living at Hogwarts. I’d wondered.” Hermione pursed her lips, and Harry could tell her quick mind was already thinking through the problem. “Seems to me that if someone can track a specific person through their Dark Marks then the reverse should be true, too.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, leaning forward. 

Ron was ahead of Harry, though. “You’re brilliant!” he exclaimed. 

Hermione blushed. “That’s sweet, Ron, but you don’t even know what I mean to do yet.”

Ron winked. “You plan to reverse it somehow so that the Aurors can track the Death Eaters through _their_ Marks,” he said, smiling as Hermione’s mouth fell open. 

“How did you kn...?” She sputtered as Ron winked at her.

Harry shook his head. “You two scare me sometimes,” he said. “Is it possible to do that?”

Hermione, still seemingly surprised that Ron had her so well pegged, shrugged. “Of course. If the Death Eaters came up with a way to do it, I surely can.”

Harry hugged her. “Hermione, I love you,” he said. 

“Oi, mate! Hands off!” Ron mock-growled. “You have your own man.”

Harry nodded. “That I do, and now I plan to go and get him.”

~

Minerva sighed as the knock sounded on her door. It had been a rough couple of days, what with Severus returning in a foul mood from whatever assignment Kingsley had sent him on, and isolating himself in the dungeons. For the first time in years, no students were staying over the Yule break and she had hoped to have a nice relaxed celebration. Unfortunately, a sulking Severus did not a relaxing holiday make. 

She had tried to talk to him several times but had been rebuffed, and when she had Flooed to question Kingsley, he’d simply told her that it was Severus’ story to tell. 

And now someone was at her door, no doubt with more bad news... “Come in!”

When she saw who it was, she smiled for the first time in what felt like a week. “Oh, it’s so good to see you all!” 

Standing up, she ushered her visitors in and ordered tea from the kitchens.

When they were all settled she relaxed in her chair. “So, what can I do for some of Hogwarts’ most illustrious erstwhile students?”

Hermione smiled and leaned forward. “Headmistress, it’s come to our attention that Professor Snape...” She hesitated and Minerva smiled. 

“He’ll always be Professor Snape to several generations of students, dear. Go on.”

Hermione nodded. “Well, he’s in a bit of a pickle.”

“Is that so?” Minerva narrowed her eyes. “And why is that?” She stared at Harry, who squirmed. 

“He didn’t tell you about the mission we were on, I guess?” he asked. When she shook her head, he sighed. “Right, well, long story short...”

By the time he got to the end, Minerva was clearly seething. “So they used him as bait?” she hissed. “Hasn’t he been through enough?”

“I would say so,” Hermione muttered. 

“That’s why we’re here,” Harry said. “He won’t return my Floo calls, and Hermione thinks she knows a way to fix it, only we can’t get to him to tell him about it.”

“And why do you care, Mr. Potter?” Minerva asked. 

Harry flushed, yet held her gaze. “I care because he’s become my friend.”

“Is that all he is to you?”

Harry inclined his head. “I’d like him to be more,” he admitted softly, “but he won’t let me help him. If he’d only let me talk to him and tell him the plan...”

Minerva smiled. “That, I can assist you with,” she said. 

Walking over to the fireplace in the corner of her office, she threw in some powder and leaned down. “Severus!” she called imperiously. “Severus, I know you’re there.”

They couldn’t hear the rest of the conversation, but after a moment Minerva withdrew her head and turned to her visitors. “He’ll see you,” she said. 

As Harry stepped forward, Minerva grasped his arm. “Harry, he’s not used to people caring about him and he’s put up a lot of walls. Don’t let him convince you that he doesn’t care, because he does.”

He nodded and stepped up to the Floo. “Snape’s rooms,” he called out, stepping into the green flames. 

When he was gone, Minerva turned towards Hermione and Ron. “This may take a while. More tea?”

~

Harry stepped with trepidation into a dimly lit room. He looked around, immediately spotting Snape reading in a chair. 

“I understand you have some thoughts on ways to ameliorate my problem?” he said, not raising his head from the book he was perusing. 

“Yes,” Harry said. “I do.”

Snape’s head snapped up. “Potter? What are you doing here? Minerva said that someone from the Ministry was here to speak with me.”

Harry shrugged, now knowing how Minerva had gotten Snape to agree to see him. “Technically I _am_ from the Ministry,” he said. 

Snape’s eyes narrowed. “What game are you playing, Potter? You cannot help me, and it’s not safe for you to be around me...”

“It’s safe enough here,” Harry said, stepping forward. “That’s why you’re living here, right? The wards? So that means we can talk here for as long as we need to.”

Snape set down his book and stood up. “You are a persistent one, aren’t you? Yes, I suppose it’s safe enough for you here, but did it occur to you that I didn’t want to talk to you?”

“Too bad,” Harry said, quelling the stab of hurt the callous words caused. “I want to talk to you.”

“Very well,” Snape said, looking away. “Talk.”

“We can help you, I know we can. Kingsley told me about what’s been happening with your Dark Mark, and we think we know of a way to reverse it.”

Snape looked askance at him. “Who is ‘we’, and why do you care?” he asked dryly. “Are you still entertaining that insane idea that we can have some sort of relationship?”

Harry nodded firmly. “I am,” he said.

“Potter, with my being confined to Hogwarts or the Ministry, it’s not tenable,” Snape scoffed. “That’s no way to live your life. You’re a young man, your entire life is ahead of you. Why would you saddle yourself with someone who cannot even go to Diagon Alley to purchase potions ingredients without risking a murderous attack?”

“One: as I said, we think we have a way to fix that problem,” Harry said, his eyes hard and determined. “And two: even if we can’t fix it, I have no problem being with you here or at the Ministry or somewhere else where we can set up wards. The important things is, I’m interested in being with you, wherever that has to be.”

Snape stared at him. “Who is this ‘we’ you’re prattling on about?”

“Me, Hermione and Ron. We’ve been working on the problem and--”

“You’ve involved Granger and Weasley?” Snape shook his head. “And they agreed to help? Why would they do that? What did you tell them?”

Harry smiled. “I told them what happened to you and how... how I feel about you. They agree that it’s unfair and Hermione thinks she’s found a way to reverse it so that you can track the Death Eaters through your Mark rather than vice versa.”

Snape raised an eyebrow. “Well, if anyone can accomplish that it’s Granger.” He hesitated before finally asking, “Why are you persisting in this?”

“I told you. I’m... interested in you.” Harry moved closer. “When I kissed you it was...” He blushed but kept going. “I want to see where this, whatever this is between us, can go.”

“You should know that I do not do casual, Potter,” Snape said, arms crossed. He seemed to be holding himself rigidly. 

Harry smiled. “Nor do I,” he said. “Now, I think we were in the middle of a lesson before we were rudely interrupted by those Death Eaters?”

Snape shook his head. “This is simply ridi--”

Harry, having clearly lost patience, silenced Snape by the method he knew worked best. Reaching up, he pressed his lips to Snape’s, but this time, Snape was ready, meeting him half way. 

As before, Snape took control, his tongue mapping Harry’s mouth while Harry tried to give as good as he got. Their tongues tangled erotically, and Harry soon found himself moaning into Snape’s mouth as his arms crept around Snape’s neck and tangled in soft hair. 

When they finally pulled apart to catch their breath, Snape sighed. “Bloody Gryffindor persistence,” he muttered.

Harry laughed. “Hey, it’s Gryffindor persistence that’s going to free you from having to stay confined to this place,” he said. 

“And what if I do not want to leave this place. What if, after Granger works her magic, I still prefer to stay in rather than go out and socialize?”

Harry smiled, recognizing the underlying concern. “I’m only interested in being with you, wherever that is,” he whispered. “I think we’ll do fine.”

Snape held Harry’s gaze for a long moment before nodding. “Very well,” he said. “We’ll see what happens. Now, perhaps we should have Granger come in so that we can get the business done.”

“And then?” Harry asked, fingers playing with the folds of Snape's robes.

“And then, brat, as I said, we’ll see what happens.”

Harry shivered at the look in Snape’s eyes, then, with visible reluctance, he extricated himself from Snape’s arms to go to the Floo and call Hermione and Ron. He hoped this wouldn’t take too long.

~

“This,” Snape muttered, “is a very bad idea.”

Hermione shrugged. “It’s the best way to test the theory,” she said. “Put your Cloak on over you and Snape, Harry. Ron and I’ll watch from over here.”

Snape shook his head as the two ducked behind a copse of trees. “I cannot believe I agreed to this experiment.”

Harry smiled as he took his Invisibility Cloak out from his pocket and draped it over them. “Just think,” he murmured as he stepped close to Snape. “We’ll prove that the tables are turned and that you can track down the Death Eaters instead of vice versa. They’ll never see us coming and you’ll be free.”

“It’s ridiculously dangerous.”

“We’re Aurors,” Harry reminded him. “We thrive on danger.”

“Merlin preserve me from overeager Gryffindors.”

“Are we really that bad?” Harry murmured. As he spoke he nuzzled Snape’s neck. “We do have good ideas occasionally.”

Snape’s eyes fluttered as Harry’s wandering hand cupped his awakening cock through his clothes. “Potter, this is not the time or the place...”

“It’s never the time or the place,” Harry said softly. “I’ve been itching to touch you all night, and now I can.”

“Potter...”

“Call me Harry. We’re dating, you can call me by my first name.”

Snape shifted as Harry’s hand grew bolder, beginning to trace the shape of his arousal beneath his robes. “Po... Harry, we can’t do this now. We’re on a stakeout.”

“Nothing’s happening at the moment,” Harry said. “I think we should find a way to pass the time. We could be out here for hours.”

His hand by then had worked its way inside Severus’ trousers and had located warm, wet flesh. Harry smiled at the sound Severus made when he ran his finger over the tip of Severus prick. His breath caught when he looked up into Severus’ eyes.

With a growl, Severus spun and pressed Harry against the wall behind where they were standing. “Indeed,” he rasped. “You are a persistent one, aren’t you? Very well. Yes, I imagine we can come up with something.”

Harry gasped, his head hitting the brick wall with a dull thud as Severus undid his clothes. 

Nipping at Harry’s neck, Severus murmured, “Let’s make this a test to see how silent you can be, shall we?”

“Ohgods...”

“Shh,” Severus whispered, his hand somehow managing to worm its way under Harry’s robes and shirt to tweak his nipple. “They may hear you, and we cannot have that.”

Harry’s mouth fell open in a silent moan and Severus’ tongue wandered over his neck and jaw, even as his hand moved downwards towards Harry’s straining flesh.

“Spread your legs,” Severus purred, and Harry complied, his breath hitching as Severus’ fingers curled around the length of his cock.

“What shall I do now, _Harry_?” Severus asked silkily. “Shall I stroke you until you spill into my hand? Shall I take the risk of being seen by getting to my knees and tasting you? What do you want to do to pass the time?”

“Please,” Harry whispered, shuddering. “Anything.”

Severus smiled, and Harry felt the curve of his mouth against his cheek. “Oh you should never say that to a Slytherin. We are far too likely to take advantage.”

Harry was too busy thrusting into the tight channel that Severus’ hand provided to care. He raised dazed eyes to Severus and said, “Don’t care.”

Severus’ gaze focussed on Harry’s lips, and with a muttered oath he covered Harry’s mouth with his own, his tongue mimicking the same rhythm as his hand. 

Unable to withstand such a determined onslaught, Harry shuddered and came, screaming into Severus’ mouth, his nails gouging marks into Severus’ forearms as he did so.

When he slumped against the wall, spent, Severus finally pulled away, and raising his hand to his mouth, sucked his fingers clean of Harry’s seed.

Harry groaned loudly, forcing Severus to clap a hand over his mouth as someone emerged from the house. 

The man wasn’t masked, but he looked familiar to Harry. Severus stiffened. 

Harry licked his palm and Severus removed his hand.

“Recognize him?” Harry whispered as he began to carefully refasten his clothes.

Severus nodded. “That’s Carrow. As you know, he escaped from custody immediately after your defeat of Riddle, and now it appears we’ve finally found him.”

“Great, so it worked! Let’s get him, then.”

“What we should do is notify Kingsley. If Carrow is here, then no doubt there are more Death Eaters inside.”

“All right,” Harry said. “I’ll call for backup.” He paused. “But then Kingsley will want to know what happened and he’ll want a report.” Harry palmed Severus’ erection which had, if anything, grown larger. “If we just capture him and leave him on the front door of the Ministry with a note about where we captured him, we can go home and you can fuck me.”

Severus narrowed his eyes. “Or we can simply allow Granger and Weasley to take him in,” he said. “This ambush _was_ their idea.”

Harry grinned. “I like the way you think,” he said, shifting closer to Severus as they crouched beneath his Invisibility Cloak.

Severus smiled. “Dear gods, I fear the Gryffindorness is contagious.”

Harry snickered, pressing the coin Hermione had given him to indicate the time to attack. This would be the fastest Death Eater capture in history if he had anything to say about it. 

~

“Here’s to the two most successful Auror teams in history!” Arthur cried, raising his cup in salute. 

“Hip, hip, hooray!” the rest of the family cried as Ron and Hermione, recently officially appointed as an Auror team together, blushed and smiled happily. 

Severus, half of the other team being celebrated, simply nodded regally as Arthur slapped him on the back jovially and Molly kissed his cheek.

Once the attention was off them, and under cover of the loud celebration, Severus turned to Harry and whispered, “May I see you outside?”

Harry nodded, and within two minutes they were in the garden, under Harry’s Cloak and a Warming Charm to ward against the snow. They could see the Yule celebration as it continued through the window.

“Are you all right?” Harry asked, worried. “I know they can be a bit overwhelming, but they are the closest thing I have to a family.”

Severus shook his head. “They are boisterous, but it’s no less than what I expected.”

“Then why did you want to see me out here?” Harry asked. 

“I met with Kingsley today.”

“Okay. So did he give us our next assignment?”

“In a way.” Severus hesitated, then took Harry’s hand. “He offered me a position as an Unspeakable.”

“Oh.” Harry tried to smile but it faltered. “Who does he want to be my partner now?”

Severus smiled. “I told him we come as a package deal. So I’m authorized to ask if you would like to be an Unspeakable as well.”

Harry’s eyes widened and he let out a loud whoop before pulling Severus down for a celebratory kiss. When they surfaced, both men were breathless and panting. Severus’ hands were cupping Harry’s arse.

“I think Molly’s idea that all the men wear kilts for the Yule celebration was a superb one,” he purred.

Harry groaned. “Severus, we can’t do this where they may possibly see u--”

Severus chuckled. “Indeed. But it seems that Granger and Weasley have made their announcement, so we can escape under cover of their news.”

Harry looked in through the window to see Molly and Ginny crying and embracing a blushing Hermione, while Arthur, Bill, George, Dean, Charlie and Percy all converged on Ron.

“Now would be a good time to leave,” he agreed.

They said their goodbyes quickly, and while Ginny sent a knowing look their way, everyone else seemed too preoccupied with the news of the impending nuptials to be too upset at Harry and Severus’ abrupt departure.

Later that night, as Severus clearly struggled to remember his password and lower his wards while Harry frotted urgently against him in the hallway, a bright-eyed cat watched them. When they finally got inside Severus’ quarters, she sat up and stretched before padding away. 

_Apparently, Severus has found someone to entertain in his quarters after all,_ Minerva thought as she continued her rounds, happy to see that all was truly well. 

~


End file.
